Inquisitor Jonru and the Krork
by Jonru
Summary: An ancient species fiddles with the mind of an Inquisitor! Now complete. Please R&R! The last chapter isnt really a story but for those who play, its the info you get in the front of a codex.
1. The First Meeting

I dont own any warhammer, i wish i did, but thats another story...

I took the liberty of conducting a survey of the surrounding systems to aid in my investigation in the so-called 'cult of the rising child'. On that note, I have little to report, it seems to be a failing cult with no real leadership. On the other note, I want to report the findings of an abandoned Krork settlement. In the outer planet of the Sargos system, I had my ships scan the planet. It took some time, but I managed to locate the settlement under a heavy tree growth.

I accompanied an exploration team down to the planet, in an attempt to find any useful technology left by the aliens. We looked around for over three hours, finding nothing until arch-mage Flanson found an opening large enough for me to crawl through. As I went inside, I saw the heretical symbols of a long lost empire scrawled over the walls. I vowed to destroy this place when I had finished and crossed myself to the Emperor, for what I saw was of the most blasphemous, large green ork-like beings worshipping a single god, not our emperor. I continued my search.

I moved into a large room, my pistol ready. Looking over my shoulder, I heard something move. I spun around to see a large figure bearing down on me. I heard a quiet grumble and thought my end upon me. Fortunately, the being seemed to be tame and moved away from me. I walked, or crawled, I couldn't make out any legs due to a large cloak over its body. It moved over to a console and pressed some buttons, unknown to me, and the room lit up. Surrounding me was a vast array of green skinned creatures, all appearing to be in stasis.

I clenched my teeth at the site of thousands of warriors, all prepared to fight. I knew my ship didn't have the firepower to defeat this army, but still I stayed where I was. I knew that as long as they were in stasis, they could be studied. Then I heard a hissing noise.

Behind me, one of the pods had opened, and a large Ork shaped beast stepped forwards, brandishing a weapon unknown to me. As I stepped back, one of my comrades had managed to get into the chamber. He fired his pistol opening a gash in the creature's side, but nothing more. It shambled towards me, measuring in at about 8 feet tall. It stopped before me and, in a loud grumbling voice, bellowed. "You are not Necrontyr!"

I replied to this beast that I come in the name of the Immortal Emperor, but it simply, turned away and returned to its chamber. The being I saw before also moved off, but not before giving me a warning, a warning of things to come. It told me that the star gods were awakening, that they would soon be back to consume the galaxy. I don't know how much credit to give to this blasphemous statement, but I would like to believe that this statement had relation to the unpredictable attacks by the race of Necrons. I feel that we should give some credence to this as other sources, all unconnected, seem to corroborate this, such as the ranting of the ex tech adept Corteswain and the former tech adept Uvochi's testimony before he was executed for attempting to breach the Gates of Varl.

In conclusion, I feel this site should be investigated further, but with extreme caution. The bolt pistol shot barely scratched this being, which I assume to be a Krork warrior. If all worriers of this race has armour like this, then we must be careful how we deal with them. If they all awaken, then a mass wave of destruction will follow, destabilising the region, leaving it open to the followers of Chaos, or even the Necrons themselves.

Your Obd't Servent

Inquisitor Jonru

Though for the day

Only does death bring salvation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Transmitter: Astropath Prine Jolus

Telepathic Duct: Astropath Holos

Reciever: Astropath – Terminus Gulbrecht


	2. The Next Encounter

This is my second report on the Krork settlement. After I completed my mission and destroyed the 'cult of the rising child', I returned to the planet, eager to find out more of this ancient race. Some of my previous words may have been over harsh, as I have found out a lot more about these creatures.

It appears their cave network spreads throughout the northern hemisphere of the planet. Using the augers on my ship, I tracked many thousands of stasis pods. I concluded that these must be the same as the ones I say on my last visit. I did, however, only detect 1 moving creature. The caretaker, as I like to call it, seems to be the only one of its kind. I tracked it moving around the pods, stopping at each one. What it was doing, I could not tell, for I did not wish to go back to the planet to find out.

As I moved around the planet, scanning the chambers, I came across what appeared to be some form of massive data storage device. I decided at that moment that this was a treasure too important to be wasted. I used my ships banks to create a downlink and uploaded the entire data banks. It was amazing, millions of terraquads of data; my ship holds barely big enough to hold it all. As soon as I had terminated my uplink, a beam of energy came up from the planet, striking the side of my ship.

From later examination of the augers, it appeared to be some form of repulsion beam. It managed to damage my engines slightly, but I manoeuvred out of its firing distance, only to be ambushed by a Chaos ship, the 'Night Stalker'. I made a tactful retreat back to the Krork planet, where they proceeded to destroy the 'Night Stalker' in 1 massive burst. I have a feeling that their shot at me was just a warning, but they were serious with the Chaos ship. My ship, however, had been badly damaged in the confrontation. I was forced to land on the planet.

As my ship fell through the atmosphere, I targeted to land at the edge of the Krork settlement. I felt that if I could learn more from this place, it would have to be in person. As I fell, I felt my ship become trapped in something. My ships slowed until it touched down on a form of landing pad. Evidently I had stumbled upon an automated landing procedure, built and still working after many millennia. I look out of the windows of my cockpit, and saw something strange. There was a slight glimmer to the side of my ship, where I had been hit. A few seconds later, the caretaker arrived and silently began repairs on my ship. I went out and tried to communicate with it, but it would not respond. I let it finish while I looked around, but not before I locked down my systems. I walked around the cavern for over an hour, reaching no exterior walls. There were millions of them, millions of Warriors waiting to be released. Some had different weapons to others, some had no weapons. I believe they had some form of military structure, possibly with the use of psychic beings. I also stumbled across a large hanger bay with strange ships in that looked particularly deadly.

As I left this area, doors suddenly shut all around me, trapped, I moved around, looking for a way out. There was none. At that moment, I noticed a strange smell. I then fell unconscious.

The next thing I knew, I was aboard my ship in orbit of the planet. I didn't appear to have been experimented on or harmed in any way, although I cannot be sure until I get to a medical facility.

I am now travelling to the nearby planet of Freedom V, there is a small medical research facility where I can get proper treatment.

Your Obd't Servent

Inquisitor Jonru

Thought for the Day: With life bring responsibility

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Transmitter: Astropath Prine Jolus

Telepathic Duct: Astropath Holos

Reciever: Astropath – Terminus Gulbrecht


	3. Is this the end?

This is my third, and possibly, I fear, my last report on the Krork settlement in the Sargos system. As you will see from my previous report, I encountered them and lost consciousness for an unknown amount of time. I then went on to the Freedom V colony where I partook in a full work over. I received the results of my scans two days after my arrival. It appeared I had been experimented on, although only slightly. The medical experts found a small device embedded into the back of my skull. It had an unknown function but it appeared to be transmitting a signal, possibly a homing signal. For what reason they implanted this device I do not know, but I decided to investigate. I returned to the Sargos system.

While I was travelling, a most odd thing happened. As I left warp space, a large vessel came along side me. My data banks recognised it as a Necron ship, but it did not engage me, it simply got close to my ship, and then left. I was most perplexed, I assume it the work of the immortal emperor, bless his name, which saved me from a terrible death. I counted my blessings and moved into orbit above the planet. As soon as I got into orbit, I felt a wave of energy ride over me.

I noticed, after a moment, that I was no longer in my ship; I was on the surface, in the Krork Cavern. It appears they have developed a remote matter transport system, most impressive. As I looked around me, I was in a small room, plain walls and floor. As I moved to look at something that resembled a door, the caretaker entered, with a small guard of two of, what I presume, were the troops of their army. He came over to, and I moved for my bolt pistol, but it was not in its casing. I began to move back towards the wall, and the caretaker followed. I prepared my self for eternal life with the emperor and hoped my work had been sufficient for him, but the killing blow never came. The caretaker, who I have now ascertained is male by our standards, began, what I can only describe as, talking to me. It was a low, growling voice, but was filled with such sorrow; I could only begin to comprehend what had caused it. It wasn't speech as we know it, but more that he spoke to me in my mind. I could feel his words. He told me of his civilisation, his people, how they had descended into these stasis tombs in an attempt to save their people. How they had trusted and allied with the Eldar against the Necrons, who I now know to be a force far worse than any Chaos army or Dark Eldar raiding force. He told me everything, but only if I told him all I knew. I felt compelled to tell him what I knew, but if I did, I knew I would betray the trust in me by the Emperor. I resisted with all my might, and resisted enough so that only basic information left me. It wasn't so much that he forced me to say it, but I was compelled by his mind, telling me to tell him. When he learnt only a little, his demeanour changed dramatically. He grew up to his full height, towering many metres over me.

At that point, he forced his fingers into the back of my head, making huge gashes, causing great pain. After a few agonising moments, he removed his hands, having activated the device implanted in me. The wound he created, miraculously healed in a matter of minutes, leaving only a sense of extreme terror as to what was about to happen. As he turned to leave, I muttered in a quiet voice about how I was sorry that I could not give him information. He stopped at the door, appearing to be thinking about something, but continued moments later. I feel I may have said something to him, opened up an old wound so to speak. But it mattered not, a minute later, I felt the feel of energy washing over me and found myself back in my ship.

I travelled back to Freedom V, where the doctors there confirmed the device had been activated, and that it was a memory-wiping device. At this, I immediately reacted by beginning my report entitled 'The History of the species known as The Krork'. At the time of writing this, I have finished a brief outline of what I know, but it is only the beginning. I have had little time to do this, but it is all I could write down. I am now entering surgery, in an attempt to have the device removed. It is likely that I will not survive. Emperor willing, I shall, but if I don't, I know I shall be with the Emperor for all time.

Your Obd't Servent

Inquisitor Jonru

Thought for the Day: Service is important for a good afterlife.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Transmitter: Astropath Prine Jolus

Telepathic Duct: Astropath Holos

Reciever: Astropath – Terminus Gulbrecht


	4. Medical Exam and Report

0500 hours: Beginning of procedure. The patient has been in quarantine for two hours, refusing to leave until he finished his report. I have lodged a complaint but I don't expect anything to come of it. The patient is now sedated and we are beginning the operation.

0530 hours: We have removed the skin tissue from the back of the patient's neck and are proceeding to locate the outside edges of the object in an attempt to find a latching mechanism.

0600 hours: We have searched all around the object and found no visible attaching mechanism. We are now attempting to access the object.

0630 hours: We have successfully accessed the objects interior and are proceeding to analyse its systems.

0635 hours: We must have triggered some form of defence, for the object has created a force field around itself, preventing us from tampering with it. We can only hope that it runs out of power or we find a way around quickly, other wise our patient may not wake up.

0700 hours: We still have not found a way in. Medic Mage Locun may have an idea however. He intends to disrupt its power supply, but I do not know what damage this may do to the patient. We can only keep him asleep until 1000 hours.

0730 hours: The disruption field is set up and we are about to begin. I will recommend the Medic Mage for commendation if this procedure is successful.

0800 hours: The disrupter appears to be having an effect. The field strength has dropped by 45, although it must drop to 75 before we can safely do anything.

0830 hours: The field is still dropping although it has slowed. It has reached 65 and we can only pray that it falls soon, else our patient will be with the Emperor forever.

0900 hours: The field has dropped! We are proceeding to remove the power supply from the device. Without it, it cannot perform its operation.

0930 hours: We have successfully removed the power supply of the object. There is not enough time to try to remove the object itself, but with no power, it poses no threat.

0945 hours: We are running out of time, but we have almost finished. I am just reconnecting his spinal membranes, after that it is a simple matter of revival final repairs and revival. I hold out high hopes for this patient.

0955 hours: The final stitch has been put in place. Revival is beginning. I expect the patient to be awake within 1 hour.

1000 hours: The procedure is finished. The patient has been moved to a secure ward and I pronounce his procedure to be a success.

1100 hours: The patient still hasn't woken up. I am beginning to worry that my earlier optimism was out of place. I will stay with the patient until he wakes, for I have no other urgent duties to attend to.

1130 hours: The patient still hasn't awoken. He has higher and lower brain functions, but no control over them. I am wondering that our disruption field didn't affect his central cortex, effectively stopping his nerves from performing actions.

1200 hours: Still no sign of recovery, although there has been the occasional twitch, as if the body is doing a self-diagnostic. I hope he will awaken again.

1230 hours: At last, a sign, his arm responds to stimulus, if I touch it, it moves away. This shows he still has a measure of control over his body. I hope it is just a matter of time now.

1300 hours: My patient now has control over his entire body, although he has yet to wake from his deep sleep. The drugs will have worn off by now, so he must be in some form of coma.

1330 hours: Dire news! A signal emanated from the device in my patient. Even though we removed the power supply, it must have had enough to send out a signal. We traced it to what we believe to be an abandoned Eldar settlement. What this was hoping to achieve, I do not know.

1400 hours: Still no change. The device, however, has stopped sending the signal, which may be of consolation.

1430 hours: The Eldar are here. A vast ship is in orbit over our planet. It appears they are here to help my patient. There has been no hostile invasion, but I do fear that some trigger-happy planetary defender may ruin this for us.

1500 hours: The Eldar have landed, beaming into this room. I believe it was a farseer, but I do not know about the Eldar hierarchy. They moved over to my patient and placed a hand over his head. It slowly chanted something in some blasphemous language, but they left after only 1 minute. I am most perplexed.

1530 hours: Excellent news, my patient has recovered. Even now he is practicing walking again, as it seems he lost this ability during the period of recovery.

1600 hours: 11 hour ago, this mans life was in terrible danger, now he is fully recovered and beginning his duties again. Thanks to the help of the Eldar, he made a full recovery and is at this moment beginning a report he wishes to call Codex: Krork, although I know not why. This is the end of this medical journal.


	5. The Real End

As I write this, I lie twisted and broken, hiding from the enemy. They are hunting me, the great evil. I cannot hide, I cannot run and I cannot fight them. I am finished, my life snuffed out, marking the beginning of the end for all people. With this, I record my final living days. My flight began 2 days ago.

I was finally released from my cage on the Imperial Hospital planet Freedom V. I had fully recovered days before, but the accursed Medic Mage insisted on keeping me confined. I cursed his name so, but now I wish I hadn't. After I was released, I returned to my ship and made my way back to the Krork colony. I didn't expect a warm response, but in fact I received no response whatsoever. I was curious to the reason, and my augers remained still, so I proceeded to land on the planet. As I approached the ground, some form of energy weapon hit my ship. I didn't know at the time what it was, but it caused enough damaged to reduce my ship to a flying stone. I quickly ran to the rear compartment of my ship, fires blazing around me. I grabbed hold of a grav chute, forced the external door, and jumped.

For a moment, I fell. Suspended in airless bliss, land rushing towards me, swirling colours diverting my mind. Luckily, I managed to pull the chute cord, deploying the wings and I glided down to the ground. When I landed and regained my senses, I look around my surrounding, and immediately vomited. The rotting corpses of thousands of Krork warriors surrounded me. I slowly regained my posture, unable to look at this abomination. Such loss of life, such destruction I had never seen. I slowly walked through the battlefield. I knew the name of most of these warriors, and I knew what some of the machines were. As I was walking, I noticed some metallic objects, which looked like severed limbs. I knew that these were not of Krork design. I couldn't quite place it where I had seen this technology before.

After I had surveyed the area, I decided to try to make it back to my ship. I thought I could salvage some emergency rations and a communications unit. I looked up, and to my surprise, saw the trail from my ship still in the sky. I began walking towards it, treading around rotting corpses and sparking machinery. I walked for a solid 3 hours, winding through dark caverns and around reeking pools of some foul liquid I had never seen before. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me. I leapt into a nearby hollow in the wall I was following, pressing hard against it. My heart was pounding, my head pulsing, breathing heavy. I could hear the walking towards me, they were so close, I could even hear their speech. Suddenly they stopped. I could no longer hear any movement. I pressed my ear closer to the wall, and heard a click and felt a hard force on my neck.

I slowly raised my hands above my head and moved out of the hollow. I then saw that a Krork scout squad had surrounded me. Their ability to move silently astonished me. They lowered their weapons and motioned for me to follow them. I had little choice. They took me through the cavern and we appeared into what looked like a forward command base. I was shoved into the command centre and forced into confrontation with the caretaker. I suddenly felt fear rather than sickness. Memories of my previous encounter flashed back, the pain, the images, the sadness. Yet this time, I sensed a change, like I had for a brief period before. He was calmer, more in control. His stare told me all, about a change. He had woken his forces to combat the ultimate evil. My heart swelled with pride and happiness, as I knew we would be safe now the Krork were here. The evil would be smitten from this universe and a new age of prosperity would reign. I was then taken away to a small room with guards outside. I could not ascertain whether I was a prisoner or a guest, but I felt safe. Safe from the chaos of the universe, as if in some form of protective grasp, such as I felt when I joined the service of the Emperor. I stayed there for an hour when I heard movement. It sounded like the sea, a constant movement, up and down, crashing on the ground. I looked through the door and saw a huge column of Krork warriors marching forwards, to do battle with the evil.

Another hour passed, and I was pacing my room. I could no longer believe I was guest, I had not had any contact with anyone outside, and I was becoming hungry. I was looking at the door of my room, and I saw a shadow move. Then I heard some shots, a sound I had never heard before. Then, a scream or roar, it was indescribable. It pierced my ears and heart, one of such pain and anguish as to rend me over into a foetal position, and quivered for a minute. I slowly regained my posture and moved outside. I saw dead Krork everywhere. I ran across the field towards the command tent, dodging around rocks so as to stay hidden. I reached the tent and went in, only to find corpses, stripped of flesh and sinews. Bones lay where Krork had once stood. I then heard breathing, heavy but there nonetheless.

I rooted around until I found the source; it was the caretaker. His legs had been blown off and one arm was reduced to bone. He was also bleeding profusely. I moved close and tried to stem the bleeding, but not knowing any of the actual physiology of the Krork meant there was little I could do for him. He turned his head to look at me, and said in a coarse and dry voice "Destroy them in my name…" and he died. I felt a tear run down my cheek. It was followed by many more. I looked over his body for a few minutes, slowly composing myself. I felt a rage building in me, I knew I had to seek out what had done this and destroy it.

I picked up one of the Krork Silencer weapons, its weight a comfort after such a long period of not handling a weapon. It was not hard to follow the tracks of the enemy; they left footmarks everywhere. I followed the tracks for about 1 hour until I caught up with them. I climbed a small hillock and peeked over the top. I saw massed ranks of soldier, all black and red eyes. The sun gleamed off of their armour, unaware of my presence. My first instinct was to rush them and slaughter as many as possible, but then I remembered what happened to the Krork before me. I decided to scout out the area and look for any survivors. As I moved around the base, I saw one of the warriors turn around. I ducked down behind the hill, but I soon heard the sound of crunching footsteps up the gravel of the hill. I turned and ran back down the hill, bursts of green energy following, but miraculously missing me. As I reached the bottom of the hill, I saw some Krork jump out from behind some cover and mow down the advancing troops. I leapt into cover behind a large stone and returned fire of my own.

The gun I held in my hand was precise up to 300 metres, dead on centre hit. I hardly had to aim. I was in my prime, rolling around the rock launching shots off where I could, ducking back under. My training took over and when the time came, I pulled out my power weapon and charged them. The warriors followed me, adding their strength to my prowess. My sword swung left, right, left again, slicing through their armour. My rage was released in a massive wave of energy, cutting and kicking, chopping my way through. I soon found myself surrounded by them, but I still kept fighting, my energy was boundless, fuelled by the rage and anger I felt over the fallen Krork. I slashed and hacked until they were destroyed. All of them, or at least all the ones I could get to. The Krork had long fallen back, thinking me dead. I was now on the edge of the camp, looking onto their base.

My energy failing, I decided to move in anyway in an attempt to destroy this menace. So I ran down the hill, straight into the path of what I can only describe as a giant spider. Its many legs twitched in anticipation and its eyes watched me intently. We stood staring, waiting for the other to move. Finally, I made a move. I feinted to the left and lunged, but hit one of its legs. It struck out but I dodged it. This time I feinted right and lunged left, but had the same effect. This carried on for another minute, by which time I was exhausted. Sensing this, the spider went on the charge and ran at me. I tried to get out the way, but it cut through my left arm. It came clean off, just below the elbow. I let out a cry of pain loud enough to echo around the valley. The creature recovered, and began another advance.

I looked up, seeing the approach of my death. I looked in horror at what I assumed to be eyes, and saw mercilessness. I reached for my power weapon, but it was just out of reach. I scrabbled in the dirt for it, desperately seeking my saviour, but it was always just out of reach. I turned back to see the creature looming over me, preparing to strike down with its barbed claws. Time slowed down to a crawl. I desperately reached further for my sword, feeling my shoulder crack under the pressure. Suddenly, I felt its grip in my hand. I quickly swung it b over my chest and drove it upwards with all my strength. It sliced through the armour of the spider and energy crackled throughout it. Then something hit me. It was directly over me, and about to come crashing down. I rolled over the dirt just in time to avoid getting impaled on one of its legs.

I breathed a sigh of relief. The danger was over, I could rest for a moment. I sat down and put a crude bandage over my now stump like left arm. It could be repaired when I got back to the Imperium; an augment was always available. I looked around, seeing piles of metal everywhere, lifeless husks. I felt glad I had killed them, reduced the amount of evil left in the universe. As I looked around, I saw a slight glow emanating from a building in the centre of the compound. All defences were destroyed in my berserk charge, but as I approached, I sensed something dire in the extreme. A feeling of death washed over me, images of all things evil flashed past me in a tidal wave. I fell to the ground, holding my head, gibbering like a madman. I looked up and saw a mocking face looking down on me, smiling, holding a scythe to my head. It forced my gaze down to the ground through intense mental abilities. I fought him but I had neither the physical strength nor mental will to win.

So I ran. I turned from his gaze and ran, avoiding the blade as it sliced silently through the air. I ran back the way I came, never stopping to look back, the images of death all to prevalent in my minds eye. The bandage over my arm was saturated with blood and came loose as I was running, but I cared not. I kept running, dropping blood for the bloodhound that was chasing me. I could sense it coming after me, the deathly images intensifying occasionally. It seemed that the further I got away, the less strength the images had. So I ran faster. I ran until my lungs almost burst, my legs were almost dead and my arms flailing all around. Finally, I found a ship that had crashed. It was of a Krork design, and I looked around for supplies. I found food and water and this data slate. I continued at a slower pace, looking for somewhere to hide. I knew I couldn't fight this being, its power over the mind irresistible. So I moved around the region until I found this cave. It seems to be lined with something to resist the psychic attacks of the creature, but I can feel it drawing nearer every minute. The closer it gets, the stronger the images become.

So we come back to the present time. Here I am, an inquisitor, reduced to hiding in a cave from a being of evil. This is against every instinct I have, but I must hide. I can't face it. All of my training never prepared me for this. Now the end is nearing. The images are growing stronger, showing evils of the universe no one should ever have to see. It is here. I can feel it. It is drawing my soul towards it. I fear I shall soon meet the Emperor in everlasting glory. I fear this is the end.

Camera pans away from the cave and fades to black. A scream is heard in the background.

The End.

Stifle


	6. Codex like Fluff

The great Krork Empire sleeps. They wait for the day of emergence, when they will be needed to fight off the greatest evil in the universe. They have slept for countless generations and now, they are waking to wreck revenge on those who destroyed their creators, the old ones. They awake to battle the Necrontyr.

Millions of years ago, in the final great battle against the Necrons, the Krork fought on the front lines. They were often seen battling off Necron assault parties. They were especially effective because of their fearlessness, having never been infected with the fear of death. They marched alongside their allies, the Eldar, K'nib, Rashan and many other, attempting to end the tyranny and destruction caused by the beings known as star gods. The Krork had no system of religion or hierarchy, just the breeding cycles. The leaders were bred as leaders; no warrior could ever lead an army. Certain warriors could make it into the elite section of society, but it was quite rare.

The Krork and the Eldar often worked together or great projects, such as the Blackstone fortresses designed to destroy the C'tan permanently. They also shared access to the infinity circuit, a great meeting place for members of the two species. Eventually, with the falling of the Old ones and the encasement of the C'tan and the coming of the enslavers, the Krork were a dying race. Millions of their people were slaughtered and there was insufficient time for a new generation to be bred. So they also descended into tombs, like the C'tan, waiting for the Eldar to work their magic and create a new generation for them. Unfortunately, due to unforeseen circumstances, the Eldar never managed to recreate the Krork and so they remain in their stasis chambers, believing their race in good hands. Once they emerge and find their race still decimated, who knows what they will do. Most probably go on a mass rampage across the galaxy and eventual extinction.

There is a slight twist to this tale. Not all of the Krork descended into the stasis chambers. A few remained free and developed bio-mutation technology from wrecked Old One ships and databanks. They developed ways to extend their life and recreate their people. Unfortunately, in the process a rogue element working for the enslavers sabotaged the processes and altered the structure of the Krork, into the bestial Orks. They developed a war loving mentality and an obsession with danger. They began to reproduce rapidly and spread across the galaxy. Eventually, they began to fight amongst themselves and the Ork Empire collapsed down into many small fighting groups, as it is still to this day.

So with the coming of the Necrons, so come the Krork into a galaxy they nothing about, against people they don't know exist and with dwindling allies. Can they stop the tide of Necrons before it is too late or will they erupt into the galaxy and bring about another great slaughter of life, causing the cycle to being again?


End file.
